The melt spinning method conventionally uses a melt spinning apparatus 1 comprising an ejecting device 2, a spinning chimney 3, an oiling device 4, and a winding device 5, as shown in FIG. 3, in order to cool and solidify each molten filament ejected from a plurality of nozzles provided at a spinning pack 2a of the ejecting device 2, using a cooling device 6 provided in the spinning chimney 3. The method subsequently assembles a plurality of filaments F at a converging portion B below the oiling device 4 to form a single yarn Y, which is then wound by the winding device 5.
The melt spinning method involves an unstable area (the so-called "necking area") generated necessarily during the rapid thinning of the filaments F. In the unstable area A, each filament F increases its speed while being rapidly thinned, but the thinning condition differs for each filament, partly because the cooling condition differs between the inside and outside of the filament F. Thus, at a given height in the unstable area, a given filament F does not necessarily move at the same speed as the other filaments F. Accordingly, when the filaments contact one another, fluffs or loops may occur which significantly reduce filament quality or, in the worst case, the filaments are severed and production efficiency is impaired.
Thus, in order to solve this problem, it is an object of the present invention to provide a melt spinning method and apparatus that prevents filaments passing through the unstable area from contacting one another.